Living without him
by Lady Zera
Summary: ALright everyone it gets better everytime i fix it up.
1. Default Chapter

Going on without him.  
  
Part one.  
  
Disclaimer: Shadow Raiders - not mine.  
Cell Block - AVA's  
Computer - kind of mine...  
  
"Zera, try to understand, I am only doing this to help you in the long run." Cryos got up from his spot and walked over to his daughter. The two had spent the best of the day locked in doors working on legal documents. Cryos teaching Zera about new things as they came across them. Cryos had been sitting across from each other.  
  
"I know father, this just seems so useless." Zera lifted one of the pages. "A law for probation?" She passed him the document.  
  
"It's has to be done. Besides, two more folders and we're done for the day." Zera looked over to the overfilling boxes of papers. "Then we'll do something you want, sound good?"  
  
"Anything?" Zera smiled mischievously.  
  
"Within reason," Cryos refrained himself. "How about a trip to the fergu?"  
  
'Fergu' was a place where the foods of Bone along with other essentials were sold, since there was no longer need for it to be rationed.  
  
"You'll go shopping with me?" It wasn't often Cryos would go along with Zera to the fergu.  
  
"We'll see." Cryos half laughed to himself, as he moved to the empty seat be side her.  
  
"Can we get rid of this probation form?" When Cryos didn't respond to her question, Zera turned away from her work to see him holding his head.  
  
"Daddy?" Zera looked up as she heard him groan. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing daughter, just a headache, I'll go take something." Zera watched her father slowly left the room, before going back to her work.  
  
After finishing the paper work to the best of her ability, Zera was unable to remove her father from his living room. So she found another to torture with a shopping trip. Pyrus, who ever since the war with the Beast Planet ended, Zera began dating secretly. The two enjoyed the time they where able to get away from the responsible of being royalties, and just be themselves. The two arrived on Cellblock with little problems.  
  
The two walked around the different shops stopping to see what was being offered, picking up a few things here and there.  
  
"Where to Zera?" Pyrus seemed ready for anything the young princess was going to throw at him.  
  
"Remember our talk last week?"  
  
"Which one?" Pryus wrap his arms around her waste.  
  
"The one where you told me about the markings."  
  
'Marking:' was a tradition on Planet Fire for young people that were coming of age. It was a sign of many things. For men it was of strength, for women it was a sign of beauty.  
  
Without missing a beat Zera added, "I decide to get one."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it will hurt." Pryus placed his chine on her forehead, holding her close to him.  
  
"I am." Zera smiled as she raised her lips, kissing Pyrus softly. "But I need help with the design, I can't deiced." With a wink she was able to slip out of his arms, and lead him in to the tattoo parlor.  
  
The walls and a few of the desks where covered with different many different kinds of designs, some for peasants, some for upper class, some with meanings.  
  
After an hour of searching and talking to the clerk, Zera was lead to the back of the store were the clerks wife would do the procedure. The people of Fire didn't believe that a man should touch another's wife in anyway.  
  
Zera was asked to lie down as the clerk got everything ready, taking the small fire tube that was going to burn through her skin.  
  
"Where about?" the cheerful Lady asked as she got everything ready. She pointed to her left shoulder; she drew square around the area in which he would be working on.  
  
Although Zera would have never admitted that she was scared, Pyrus however, saw it in her eyes and took her hand as she squeezed it in pain. The whole procedure took a few hours, but after awhile Zera was no longer able to feel any pain, her shoulder had become numb.  
  
When odd couple walked out of the parlor together, Zera seemed to be very pleased with the small drawing.  
  
It was late in the night when the two arrived back to the ice castle. (Or early in the morning according to Pryus.) Both were tired as they walked towards Zera's room. Jade stood outside of the room as the two walked towards it. Greeting the young King and Princess as they walked over to her.  
  
"Jade?" Zera asked wondering what Jade was doing outside of her room.  
  
"Zera, there's been an accident."  
  
"What happened?" Zera snapped as she tried to pass Jade, to go towards her fathers room.  
  
"About an hour ago your father was found having a grand-mal seizure-."  
  
"What?" Zera asked in disbelieve, trying to read Jade's face.  
  
"What happened?" Pyrus asked.  
  
"It appears that Cryos has a...a fire knot in the brain, something he's been dealing with for a while. His doctor was told not to tell anyone, Cryos didn't want anyone to worry about him." Jade wiped her eyes are the filled with tears. "Graveheart found him having a seizure an hour ago, Cryos is still in with the doctor."  
  
"By the great Inferno..." Pyrus whispered under his breath. "How bad is the knot?"  
  
"He doesn't have much time left." Jade leaned against the door, as if it was the only thing that could keep her standing. "He's on the edge of death and can slip into a coma at any minute."  
  
Not being able to hear anymore Zera pushed Jade out of the way, before heading to her father's room.  
  
"This isn't happening"  
  
Zera heard before moving out of ear shot, walking in Cryos' room where he was being watched over by a few doctors. Ignoring orders not to enter the room, she walked to his side engaging Tekla who aided him. Cryos had been placed on a few machines, an IV has been inserted into his left hand, and tube was placed in his mouth.  
  
"It's breathing for him." Tekla explained as Zera reached for it.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Zera half-asked herself.  
  
"Your father begged us not to tell you. He didn't want your last days with him to be in the hospital, He only wanted you to remember the good times." Tekla shook her head, before placing a needle in to the IV.  
  
"What's that?" Zera asked.  
  
"Nanonites." Tekla placed a hand on Zera's shoulder. "Your father didn't want it to be this way..."  
  
"I wish I had known." Zera whispered.  
  
"I wish you didn't find out this way." Tekla hugged Zera as she allowed herself to cry within the arms of the woman. "It will be alright."  
  
Zera sat amongst the other planet leaders, as the day slow turned in to night. No one knew what to say, nor did they know what to do next. Dinner had been brought in. No one really had the appetite to eat, but tried to munch on some of it. Jade sat in Graveheart's arms on the couch, Femur sat in a chair near the fireplace, Sternum on another couch, along with Pelvus and Tekla. Zera nestled alongside the young Prince on a love couch that faced the outside, while Zuma mediated on the floor.  
  
Zera slowly slipped her hand into the young Prince's as the sun moved into the west. He squeezed her hand in return, not knowing how to help, as if telling her he would always be there when she needed him. She rested her head on the shoulders on the young Prince, feeling the heat from his body, she allowed herself to fall asleep. Pyrus wrapped his arm around her, as if it could protect her from everything that was going on. He didn't stay awake long either. As the night went on, one-by-one the leaders left the room. Soon enough it was only Jade, Graveheart and the young teens.  
  
"We should get them to bed." Jade whispered to her lover once everyone else had gone.  
  
"I'd hate to wake them." Graveheart slowly got up, with a bit of help.  
  
"Carry Zera to bed then, I'll think of something for Pyrus." Jade slowly trying to undo the young prince's arms that still held Zera. "He wouldn't let go."  
  
"Leave them then."  
  
That same morning Pyrus had awoke earlier then he would have liked, but the thoughts on his parents deaths where hunting him- even in his sleep. Smiling as he noticed that Zera was still in his arms, which he had wrapped around her the night before. He ran his fingers though her hair, waking her gently from her slumber. Zera almost seemed to bury herself within his arms, embracing him. It wasn't until it was too late he begin to notice that the angel in his arms had began crying. He held her tightly allowing her to cry in to his chest.  
  
Zera, with Pyrus help, slowly made her way though out her morning routine. Everything seemed to take twice as long this morning though, as if nothing as right. It hit her during her shower what was wrong; her father was ill, dying and nothing could be done about it. She felt so numb, like anything and everything would break her like a peace of glass. No longer able to take it anymore Zera thew her brush at the bathroom mirror with a festered scream. With in second Pyrus was at her side, comforting her the best he could. Kissing her, cuddling her, rocking her gently as she begin crying. Once she was calm enough he managed to help her dress, remembering to get a scarf to cover her marking to prevent any questions that would rise about it. Somehow they managed to make their way to the dining hall where everyone else had gathered. Pyrus helped Zera in to a chair pushing her in before sitting beside her.  
  
Zera shock her head, as a bowl of linen was placed in fount of her, by one of the cooks who left it anyways. Slowly Zera picked up her fork and begins to play with her food.  
  
"How is my farther?"  
  
"He's still on the ventilator its breathing for him." Jade reported, as she noticed how protected Pyrus was to Zera.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Not yet, I need to speck with you about something's." Teckla stood up and walked over to the princess side, kneeling before her. "How much do you really know about your fathers health  
  
"I don't,"  
  
"Zera, you ran off before Jade could tell you. Your father is in a coma. The Fire knot in his brain has taken over the majority of the left side of his brain—your father will not wake up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father is already dead-" Teckla was unsure how else to tell the princess.  
  
"No- he's- I saw him yesterday he's fine!"  
  
"He's only breathing because of the tube in his mouth. He will never wake up." Teckla waited for a response that never came. "Would you like to say goodbye to him?"  
  
"Yes," Zera nodded whipping her eyes. "What will happened?"  
  
"Zera?" Teckla questioned her.  
  
"Now? I mean." Zera ran her hand along Pryus as he took hers in his.  
  
"When you are finished saying goodbye to your father Jade will turn off the machine and let your father join his sprite." Teckla held Zera as she began to start crying again. "Then the task for his funeral will take place."  
  
"Its all so fast." Zera whispered.  
  
"It may seem so," Teckla then walked the young lady to her fathers bedside. "Take as much time as you need."  
  
Please Review.  
  
Tell me if there are still any mistakes! 


	2. 2

Oh my god I can't think of a thing to write …. How sad is that?

If anyone has any ideas I would like to hear them.

Zera


End file.
